


Mystery Notes

by Kswan



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, I may have written part of this drunk, Just a fluff piece, not even sure if it's good, note leaving is always fun though right?, there's definitely a better way I could have written this, what a way to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kswan/pseuds/Kswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://stardust-sketcher.tumblr.com/post/118754184506/otp-au-ideas</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We write notes to each other on the desk we share at different times and I never knew who I was talking to until I saw you stay behind after class to write on it and holy shit yoU’RE HOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Miss Hollis?"

Laura blinked a couple of times and focused her eyes to the front of the class, where her lecturer was staring right at her. Startled, Laura bolted up right and cleared her throat.

"Professor?" She straighten her blank notebook and put pen to paper as if she had been writing this whole time.

"I asked you, what was Auden trying to achieve with this imagery?" Her professor stood, hand on hip, impatiently waiting for a response.

Laura's eyes flicked to the projector screen behind her professor and clocked what part of the poem they had stopped on.

"There no sound on earth he'd rather hear than his lovers voice. So now he can't hear that, no other sound will suffice?" She spat out, no confidence in her answer.

"Well, yes. It could be interpreted that way. Make sure you're paying attention Miss Hollis, hmm?" Professor Maxx turned back to the presentation. Laura sighed with relief. Her sigh was a little too strong, as she blew, her pen fell off of the desk.

Went she bent down to pick it back up, something caught her eye. There was a piece of paper folded up, tucked into where the wood part of the desk met the metal frame. Laura, as slyly as possible, removed the paper and concealed it in her lap. She glanced around the class, uncertain if someone had left it for her. She slowly unfolded the mystery note, her eyes trained on her professor. When professor Maxx turned to face the screen, Laura glanced down at the note.

_Dear who ever it concerns,_

_Economics sucks._

_Sincerely, a bored student._

Laura smiled slightly. She wondered if she should write back. Who knows how long this note has actually been sat there for. Laura glanced at the clock, 10 minutes left. This class was already a lost cause, she might as well have some innocent fun. She lifted her pen to her chin, tapping the end of her pen full of thought for her witty retort.

_Dear bored student,_

_You know what they say, only boring people get bored._

_Sincerely, you should get a hobby?_

Pleased with her attempt, she looked around again before folding the note neatly and tucking it underneath the table. A grin was plastered on her face as she faintly heard her professor claim it was the end of class. She packed up her things and headed to her next class.

//

The next week Laura had never felt so eager to get into a classroom. She waited outside the room, only fidgeting slightly as her classmates held low conversations around her. As soon as the last person filed out of the room from the previous class, Laura swiftly made her way to the seat she had procured last week. Her speed gained some questioning looks, but Laura didn't even notice. She had one thing on her mind: the mystery note. Would it still be there? Or even more exciting, will there be a response in its place?

Laura made an attempt to look studious, opening her text book and notepad. As soon as that was out the way, she reached under her desk, her hands searching in the same position under the desk. Then she felt a piece of paper and plucked it out of its hiding spot. Quickly and carefully, she unfolded the note and tried to regain some sort of composure. After all, this might be the same not she penned not seven days ago.

_Dear helpful suggestions,_

_Oh cupcake, I'm anything but boring._

_Sincerely, you don't know the half of it._

Laura smirked, her mysterious note leaver was sassy. Laura liked it, it was something to distract her from this hellish class. She busied herself for the rest of the class thinking of an equally witty response, whilst occasionally pretending she was paying attention to the lesson.

_Dear anything but boring,_

_Oh really?_

_Sincerely, enlighten me then._

//

For the next few weeks Laura would come into class, fend off potential desk stealers and reach for the note she knew would be there, time after time.

_//_

_  
So what's wrong with economics?_

_//_

_Everything._

_//_

_So why do you take the class?_

_//_

_It is a requirement, has it not been forced upon you yet?_

_//_

_Fortunately no, maybe I'll have the pleasure second semester?_

_//_

_No doubt. Wait so what class are you in?_

_//_

_Oh, um classic literature. Also a requirement. Also not fun. I'm Laura by the way._

_//_

_Carmilla. Charmed._

_//_

_Charmed indeed._

_//_

  
They kept exchanging notes, so much so that it became a highlight of Laura's week. Every week she tried to make sure she was on time, as to not lose her desk.

The very last week of semester Laura managed to make it to class early. 10 minutes to be precise. Curious, she peered in the window of the door to see who sat at her desk in this class before hers. Laura hadn't actually been thinking about finding out who had been sending her the notes until now.

The girl she saw sitting at the desk Laura was usually positioned in, was pale, with dark hair. Her features were exquisite and her outfit choice was pretty hot. A corset and some leather pants. Laura would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to her.

It was then that Laura saw it. The attractive girl, finished writing whatever it was and slowly folded the piece of paper and placed it underneath was the desk.

"Holy shit." Laura uttered under her breath. She couldn't believe that's who she had been leaving notes for all semester. She stepped away from the door and sized up her options. As she did so, her fellow classmates started arriving.

Still slightly taken aback as her desk friend's identity has now been revealed, Laura didn't even notice the people leaving the classroom. Her attention refocused just as her note leaver was exiting the room. Laura froze, staring at the other girl.

"Can I help you cupcake?"


	2. Not So Mysterious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla have met, but does that mean they both know who the other is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know where this story is going, but you guys kindly asked for another chapter so here you go :)

"I- um..." Laura stuttered. Her face practically glowing under the gaze of her mystery note leaver, who was no longer a mystery.

"Do I know you?" The girl stood in front of her, eyebrow raised and head slightly cocked to the side in a playful manner. She knew the effect she was having on Laura, even if Laura wasn't quite sure herself.

"No!" Laura managed to squeal out before all but running into her class, the other girl laughing and staring at the cloud of smoke she left in her haste.

Laura continued in her normal manner, pretending to listen, whilst reaching under her table for the note she knew was under the table waiting for her.

_Do you think we'll ever find out who the other is? - C_

Laura snorted at the painful irony. Even wondered if it was on purpose. Had Carmilla seen her before their encounter in the hallway earlier? Laura shook away the thought and tried to pay attention to the professor who had mention a dreaded danger word: exam.

Laura put pen to paper but didn't know what to write, multiple dots of ink had appeared on the paper from where Laura had placed her pen, but had given up on the train of thought she was pursuing.

_It's an interesting thought - L_

She shook her head, interesting thought?! What kind of line was that? But it's all she had, so it had to do.

For the rest of the week, Laura was on constant look out for Carmilla around campus. Maybe she'd seen Laura somewhere before? Every girl with black hair, who was of average height, Laura took a double take. But none of them were ever Carmilla.

Before she knew it, Laura was in her dorm room packing her stuff to go home for the holidays. More and more, Laura found her mind wandering to a particular image, Carmilla stood in front of her. Why was this girl stuck in her mind? They didn't even know each other, _technically_. But it was a fact. Laura thought of Carmilla. Which was ridiculous. Wasn't it?

Laura zipped up her suitcase and took one last look around her room, making sure she hadn't left anything behind and she left her room.

Waiting at the shuttle bus stop for the bus to the airport, Laura exhaled slowly, watching her breathe swirl in the air in front of her. She found herself thinking of Carmilla again. Even though she knew what Carmilla looked like now, it still didn't make her any less mysterious to Laura.

The bus arrived and Laura smiled at the driver and hauled her suitcase into the bus and waited. The driver shut the door and took out a newspaper.

"I've gotta wait another ten minutes, that ok?" He said peering at Laura through the rear view mirror.

"Sure!" Laura beamed back in true Laura fashion.

Five minutes went by, when suddenly there was a knock on the bus door. The driver looked up and opened it for the passenger on the other side. Laura looked up briefly before returning to her phone.

"Hey Theo." A familiar voice spoke that caught Laura's attention from the first syllable. She hadn't forgotten it's low tone. Laura's head whipped up and she was met with Carmilla's dark eyes trained on her.

"Hey look, it's the flustered cupcake." She said with a low chuckle that sent shivers down Laura's spine.

"Hey..." Laura muttered.

This was gonna be a long bus journey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my ridiculous attempts at telling stories

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just getting back into this, so I apologise if this isn't the best. Get me in the comments or over at tumblr.com at netflixandspace :) thanks for reading


End file.
